Can Demons Get High on Caffeine?
by Breezy861
Summary: Ciel decides to try out if demons can get high on caffeine. He gives Sebastian a cup of coffee to test it out. Warning: Miley Cyrus references. Takes place in Modern Day times. (21st century) If you like those Sebby loses mind or Sebby get drunk or just one of those ooc stories, this is the story for you. Just trust my word. Try the story out.
1. Miley Cyrus and sebby equals disaster

**I got this idea while I was eating candy nonstop. If you like seeing Sebastian go crazy this is the story for you. Don't forget this takes place in MODERN day**

It all started on a bright sunny morning. Ciel was going through his usual routine: Get awaken by Sebastian, drink tea prepared by Sebastian, eat breakfast made by Sebastian, get dressed (by Sebastian). Then, he had a sudden horrendous thought. Was it posible for demons to get high on caffeine? He decided to try it out. Ciel grabbed a cup of coffee and gave it to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to drink this. THE ENTIRE CUP."

Sebastian knelt. "Yes, my lord."

"Good now hurry up."

Sebby drank the whole thing in one gulp without even blinking an eye. Ciel stared in shock. There was no reaction from Sebastian at all.

"Now then, bocchan. I will resume my morning routine," said Sebastian, as he bowed to Ciel and left the room.

Ciel frowned. As he turned away, he noticed that Sebastian's hand was slightly twitching. Ciel snickered. Perhaps his theory was correct.

5 MINUTES LATER

Mey Rin burst into Ciel's study. "Young master! Young master! There is something wrong with Sebastian, yes there is!"

"What?" asked Ciel, trying to keep the excitement from creeping into his voice.

Mey Rin looked as if she was about to cry. "It seems as if he has lost his mind! Sebastian is dusting off everything with a paintbrush and keeps on going like 'Wob wob wob wob wob wob wob' and dancing around!"

"OH REALLY?!" shouted Ciel, barely able to contain his happiness.

"Oh yes!" sobbed Mey Rin. "He also keeps saying things to himself in a weird voice like 'DON'T DROP THAT DUN DUN DUN.' and stuff like that!"

"ARE YOU SURE?!" Ciel yelled, trying to refrain from jumping up and down.

"Yes! You must come see for yourself!"

Ciel eagerly jumped out his chair and followed after Mey Rin.

They arrived in the kitchen and Mey Rin pointed at Sebastian.

"See, young master?"

Ciel stared at the demon. Sebby was currently dancing a dance that suspiciously looked like the dubstep and the stanky leg mixed in one and singing off tune and... LICKING A SLEDGEHAMMER?!

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEECKING BALL! I NEVER HIT SO HAAAARD IN LOVE. ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAAAKKK YOU WALLLLLLLSSS! ALL YOU EVAH DID WAZ RECK RECK RECK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YEAH YOUUUU, YOU RECK RECK RECK MEEEEEE!" (lick lick)

Ciel doubled over. "Bwah ha ha! Bwah ha ha!" (don't ask me why ciel laughs like that) "I gotta get this on camera!" Ciel ran off to his room to grab his iPod.

Ciel ran back just in time to see Sebby finish the song. Sebby finished the song with a fluorish. Well, if you count flourish as twerking while licking a sledgehammer.

Ciel ended the recording by falling onto the ground and laughing his ass off.

**AN: Well, that was that. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway chp 2 should be up sooner or later. I also need ideas. Feel free to review or PM message me. (This chp was rather bad so… sorry)**


	2. Oreos and Robin Thicke

**Sorry I didn't update so fast. I read this thing that said that Oreos were "addictive" than cocaine. (Don't know how to spell it) So.. yeah. Thx for support and stuff!**

"SEBASTIAN!" yelled Ciel. "CAKE!"

Sebastian just frowned. Ciel _always _wanted cake. Was there anytime he didn't want cake? Oh yes, when he wanted pie.

"SEBASTIAN! MUST I REPEAT MYSELF?!"

Sebastian sighed and pulled out the ingredients.

_10 seconds later_

Sebastian walked up the winding staircase up to Ciel's study. Sebastian pulled open the door and walked in holding Ciel's cake.

"Took you long enough," scowled Ciel.

"I apologize my Lord."

Ciel scowled again. Then, his scowl lessened. "Oh yes, Sebastian. I sent Claude and Alois that _little_ _clip_."

"*!*"

"So, my advice to you is be careful of what you watch on the internet."

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian, bowing. And accidently falling over.

"SEBASTIAN! THAT WAS _MY _CAKE!"

_5 seconds later_

Sebastian found himself holding another piece of cake and walking up to Ciel's study. Because the previous piece had ended up on his face.

"Do NOT fall over in my cake again understood Sebastian."

"Yes my lord," answered Sebastian and walked out the door.

Sebastian found himself in the kitchen facing a pack of Oreos.

"Oh well," he muttered. "I'll just try one."

_3...2...1_

"I WANNA GIVE IT 2 YOU!"

"Oh dear," groaned Ciel. "Again?" Ciel want downstairs with dread in his heart.

"I WANNA GIVE IT 2 YOU! BABY! AND MAKE YOU SO SO SO AMAZING! I'D GIVE IT 2 YOU!"

Ciel looked in horror at the empty boxes on the kitchen table.

**Well, that was chp 2. it sucked. seriously. **_**sigh. **_**PLZ PLZ GIMME IDEAS! GIVE IT TO ME! Okay I hope you weren't that disturbed by the previous sentence. **


End file.
